The invention relates to treatment of the skin by high-frequency electric means possibly associated with a source of laser electromagnetic radiation, particularly for so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clong lastingxe2x80x9d depilation, as well as for regrowth of hair.
WO 93/04636 describes a process based on the observation that by mixing a conductive gel of the usual type used for the application of ultrasound probes to the skin, with a treating product, for example a lotion producing atrophy of the hair roots, it is possible by transcutaneous induction at high-frequency to cause the treating product to penetrate into the follicles (pores) and the hair stems and hence carry out a treatment.
This method hence enables a treatment of the skin to be carried out, notably a cosmetic treatment, for example to achieve long lasting depilation, and which moreover allows a punctual and effective application down to the follicles without a delicate manual intervention.
To carry out the method, WO 93/04636 also describes an apparatus comprising a handleable member for contacting the skin, having a non-conductive body provided with a bearing surface adapted to be applied to the skin. This surface comprises a plurality of discrete conductive electromagnetic emission points for example formed by exposed parts of turns of a solenoid embedded in the body of the contact member. These points are accessible through openings in this surface, and are preferably set back with respect to the latter, so that during use of the apparatus, these points may Contact conductive gel applied to the skin. These discrete emission points emit a high-frequency flux of electromagnetic energy, advantageously a pure emissive current supplied by a high-frequency oscillatory power circuit.
To carry out the same method, WO 96/03928 describes a flexible applicator probe able to conform to the part of the body to which it is applied, comprising non-conductive lower/internal and upper/external parts. At least the lower/internal part is provided with cavities having a plurality of discrete conductive electromagnetic emissive points or areas formed by parts of turns of a coil which are set back in relation to the probe""s lower/internal surface.
Another technological approach described in French patent 2 589 067 is a method and apparatus based on the observation that the application to the skin of an electrical field in combination with a laser electromagnetic radiation leads to a modification of the skin""s absorption properties.
The present invention relates to a probe for applying a flux of high-frequency electromagnetic energy to the skin, useful notably in the method described in WO 93/04636 or in French patent 2 589 067, or in any other method necessitating application of a conductive gel, this probe being provided with a non-conductive bearing surface adapted to be applied to the skin, this surface having in its thickness at least one cavity (or opening) that opens out via an orifice into the bearing surface as well as at least one inductor element for inducing an electromagnetic field and arranged to emit an electromagnetic field through said cavity and its orifice.
The probe according to the invention is characterized in that said inductor element is located in its thickness at an intermediate level of the depth of the cavity, this inductor element extending at least partly around and/or being in the proximity of said cavity""s wall.
Further characteristics of the probe according to the invention are set out in claims 2-15. The invention also pertains to the use of this probe for cosmetic treatments of the skin, as set out in claims 16-18, and to a method of cosmetic treatment of the skin according to claims 19-23.
When the probe is used, a mixture of gel/active treating product is applied onto the skin to be treated and/or into the cavities of the probe""s bearing surface so that this mixture acts as conductive interface between the prober""s bearing surface and the skin.
The flexible applicator probe according to the invention has numerous advantages. For instance, the intermediate arrangement of the inductor element for inducing the magnetic field allows this cavity to be enlarged and/or to make it a through-opening traversing the probers thickness, so that a source of a laser beam can be fitted within the probe""s thickness or on its upper/outer surface. This arrangement facilitates the simultaneous application of an electromagnetic field and a laser electromagnetic radiation onto the skin, as described in French patent 2 589 067. Moreover, the intermediate arrangement of the magnetic-field inductor element permits easy manufacture of the probes by perforation. Additionally, the arrangement of the magnetic-field inductor elements at least partially around and/or in the proximity of the cavities"" wall enables them to be arranged in successive layers, thereby allowing multiplication of the number of the electromagnetic-radiation missive points situated in each cavity. This arrangement furthermore enables the electromagnetic radiation produced by the multiple emission points to act on a greater quantity of the gel/treating product mixture in the cavities. This increases the intensity of the electromagnetic field applied to the gel/treating product mixture and to the skin, hence increasing the treating power of the applied products.
The electromagnetic field inductors are for example made of flattened windings, or of a network or grid of conductive material. The conductive material is preferably a conductive sheet of silicone resin, a fabric of conductive fibers such as carbon fibers, or a non-woven textile made of conductive fibers.
In embodiments comprising a laser electromagnetic radiation source, this source can be constituted either by a laser-emitting diode housed in the thickness of the probe or on its upper face, or by an optical fiber connected to a laser source external to the probe. In these embodiments, one possible arrangement is to arrange the cavities in the support surface in a pattern or along lines forming various geometrical figures, and to position the laser sources in a regular manner in the said pattern or along said lines.
If desired, the applied flux of electromagnetic radiation follow a program determined by the means for generating electrical impulses and the means for exciting the laser sources, for example alternating the two types of electromagnetic radiation and/or varying their intensity.
The probe according to the invention may be used, in combination With a treating gel, for the cosmetic treatment of the skin, in particular long-lasting depilation, baldness, couperosis, varicose veins and capillaries.